The Hidden Peacecraft Member
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Relena has a twin, he's only a few minutes younger than her....... but he's a gundam pilot. 1+R 1x2 3+4 2+5
1. prologue

Now that I have finished High School Prom I need a new series to work on. Even though I have loads of other series to finish I still feel like started a new one.

This idea has been at the back of my mind for ages and I need to do something about it. So I'm putting my ideas to paper.

Summary: Relena has a twin, he's only a few minutes younger than her... but he's a gundam pilot?

Notes: Yaoi 1x2 3x4. Fic starts in AC 190

Prologue

Two 10-year-old children ran across the patio and headed towards the play area at the back of the garden. Blond hair streamed behind them as they ran together.

Two twins, both had violet eyes and long blond hair. The boy of the twins was a little bit younger than the girl and was more out going. It wasn't very often that he got his sister to play with him and when he did it was a full blown out day when she would let her own hair down.

Musical laughter filled the air as he raced her towards the play area. Cheating, of course.

"Hay! No fair! You pushed."

"Didn't say 'othing 'bout pushing 'Lena!"

The mother of these two children watched with a smile of her face. She turned to her husband.

"Must he go? I fear for him."

"He'll be alright. He's like his father. Head strong and gentle."

"What about Relena?"

"She must stay here. There is no way I would send her to Space on her own."

"Why?"

"Some day he will help to achieve peace. And I will be proud of him."

"It's fit for a king."

"He will be. One day."

"Dad? I'm going where?"

"To Space."

"Why?"

"To help with peace. You, my son, will one day be a hero."

"Really?"

The older man nodded at the boy in front of him.

"What 'bout 'Lena? She comin'?"

"No. She's staying here. But before you go there's something I need to tell you."

A mother, a father and a sister watched the youngest member of the family leave with heavy hearts. Tears ran down the girl's face and she sobbed for her brother.

"You'll see him again. One day."

Well what you think? You can probably guess who Relena's brother is but it doesn't matter. Tell me what you think! Please?!


	2. 1

This is the one of the few fics I will do that has mention of 1xR in and has no Relena Bashing in!

Chapter 1

Relena stared at the boy that lay on the beach. The pilot suit was soaked and the helmet was firmly in place. She ran down the steps almost tripping over her own feet as she raced across the sands towards him.

It was true; she never could leave things alone. If someone was hurt, she had to help them, if someone was alone and had no one to talk to, she had to talk to them, and you get the picture?

Relena knelt by the pilot and lifted the pilot's head ever so gently and slide the helmet off his head.

She gasped as she saw the youth below her. It was a boy barely older than her.

"He's still a child."

Running a hand over his face Relena sat back on her heels and wondered briefly what she would do.

Than he woke up. She reached forward to help but was hurt when she was suddenly pushed away from him.

In a flash he was on his feet and the palm of his hand shielded his face.

"Did you see?" He croaked.

Relena blinked. "Huh?"

His eyes narrowed and he pushed her further to the sand before he turned and raced away, stealing the ambulance that had just arrived at Relena's call.

Relena stood, her cobalt blue (1) eyes narrowed and she held out her hand.

"My name is Relena Darlian. What's yours?"

But there was no answer.

When Relena arrived home an hour later she was greeted by her mother who had two things for her, one was a hug and the other was a sealed white envelope.

"Thank you mother. Who is it from?"

Mrs Darlian just smiled and walked off.

Relena stole into her private rooms clutching the envelope close to her heart.

She opened and read it quickly,

_Sister,_

_        It's been a long time; I hope this letter finds you well. I have many things to tell you and there isn't enough space on this piece of paper for me to fit it all on. It's near to our birthday and I am making every effort to be home by our 15 birthday. I can't wait to see you again!_

_        With love_

_                02_

Relena stared at the signature. 02? She blinked; if it hadn't been the mention of her birthday or the way in was written to Sister then she wouldn't of know who it was. She shrugged and then it hit her.

"He's coming back!!!"

"Heero Yuy?"

Relena had it set in her heart that even if it killed her she would find out who this strange boy was and why he was in a pilot suit the other day. He turned to her and glared.

He had refused the invite to her birthday party and Relena had left the party to follow him in the docks. She risked not seeing her brother just so she could help this poor soul.

She was now staring down the barrel of a gun, which was being held, by one Heero Yuy.

"Go ahead Heero. Shot me." She said calmly and his finger squeezed the trigger lightly.

BANG!

Heero spun round in time for a bullet to clip his shoulder. He grunted as he was thrown from his feet and across the deck. 

Relena looked up at his attacker. A boy her own age stood there, all dressed in black with a long three foot long braid hanging out from a black baseball cap which was pulled to cover most of his face.

"Well it's pretty obvious who's the bad guy is here." A musical voice said lowly. 

Heero looked from his gun he had dropped to the boy that had shot him. As if reading his mind he shot again but Heero dogged the bullet and headed for his gun.

"Don't push it buddy." Another bullet hit Heero in his arm. "You're already hurt and I ain't scared to kill you."

"Stop it!"

Relena put herself between Heero and the boy as the boy took aim again. 

"What you wanna shot him for?" She asked.

"Huh? I'm the bad guy?" The boy raised his head giving Relena's eyes the chance to see his.

Cobalt blue blazed into cobalt blue.

"Relena?"

"Duo?"

(1) – I know Relena doesn't have cobalt blue eyes but for this one fic please pretend that she does!

That was a short vision of the first two episodes. I promise the other parts ain't going to be like this! So what do you all think? Please tell me, should I continue?__


	3. 2

For those who haven't worked out that Duo DYED his hair brown that's a little note there for you! I thought it was obvious but someone asked me about it when he/she flamed me! Thanks to them for the heat, keeps me warm at night! Thank you to everyone else who has taken a liking to my fic! Bye

Chapter 2

Relena stared across the room at her brother. Duo stared back.

It was later that night, the party died long ago at the appearance of OZ. Duo had slipped into the shadows as Heero's body had been pulled from the water and taken to the nearest hospital.

Duo was now back at home; he had been welcome with open arms from his father and rained with kisses from his mother. Though Relena hadn't been too pleased.

She didn't believe in fighting and was shouting at Duo about, well everything.

First of the list was the fact Duo now had very long hair, which used to be blond but was now a light chestnut colour. His lovely blond hair was now horrible and disgusting. In her opinion. The hair, to his father and mother was different but nice. 

And secondly, he had changed his last name.

As Duo entered the family home, his mother had raced to Relena and asked her over and over again if she was all right and then she asked who the dark stranger was. Duo had placed a bright smile on his face and leaned forward. "Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never lie." As he said the last word, he knocked the black cap off his face and revealed himself to his mother with a joyful yell. Mrs Darlian had pulled her son into her arms and muttered over and over how much she had missed him. When Duo had finally gotten away from his lunatic mother he found a hard hand on his shoulder. With skills brought on by five years of hard training, he knocked the hand away and tripped the man up. "Welcome back son." Mr Darlian had nodded as he lay on his back on the floor. Duo blushed red and muttered an apologise as he helped his father up.

And now here he stood facing Relena who seem to want to make his life hell.

"Maxwell? What kind of a name is that?" Relena asked. Her blue eyes pieced Duo's and Duo grinned back.

"My name. The name Darlian, blue eyes and blond hair was a dead give away to who I really was."

"So you changed your name?" Duo nodded, "Your hair colour?" Duo nodded again. "For what reason?"

"That I can not tell you. But trust me Lena, Please?" He used her nickname and did a pair of puppy eyes at her.

"Get lost you." She laughed and hugged Duo tightly. "God I have missed you Duo."

"Aye Relena, I've missed you too."

Duo stared up at the hospital and sighed. He hung the phone up and swung his black bag on to his back. Time to rescue the damsel!

Duo laughed out loud at the very thought.

Here he was the night it shining armour willing to go and save the beautiful princess, trapped by her wicked step mother!

But that gundam pilot was no princess, and no damsel either! But one hell of a looker at that! Duo smirked to himself and headed towards the hospital ready to rescue the other pilot.

He knew that he liked guys better than girls. There was nothing more satisfying than being able to bury yourself deep into a dry tight warm heat and with a girl you just couldn't get that. And that boy was, well he held a dark passion about him and if Duo believed in love at first sight he knew he would be drowning in love over him. He knew Relena had fallen for the guy, there was no way his twin would stand up for someone that was going to kill her unless she felt something towards him and although she denied her feelings Duo knew her too well.

He snaked his way through the many corridors and stairs until he reached near top level. He checked his hand glider and the parachute to make sure they were still there and he stepped up to the monitor that viewed the other pilot.

Duo hotwired the control panel and turned it on.

Heero heard the crackling and looked round to the TV screen by his side. He glared at the braided boy that appeared on the screen with a black baseball cap pulled over his face.

(1)"I can guess that a many talented guy like yourself can lip read. Amazing you have woken up with out changing your heart rate or body temperature. Well I'm sure you would like some help getting out of here huh?"

He mouthed over the screen and Heero read, his eyes narrowing even more with each word.

Then the wall exploded!

Heero was unfazed by it but many alarms sounded in the building and the boy raced to him.

"Lets get the hell out of here!"

Relena and Sally walked down towards the entrance level talking about Heero. Relena had viewed her thoughts on Heero being chained to the table and Sally had given her good reasons to why he was like that. When an explosion sounded and shook the building up. Relena let loose a scream and Sally caught her and then ran off. Relena followed.

Sally skidded to a stop by a hole in the outer building structure. She stared down at the cliff and the sea that laid below. Two figures were falling.

"HEERO!" Relena screamed.

Relena's voice reached Heero's ears and he opened his parachute.

"It's way too late now!" Duo yelled as Heero unclipped the parachute and rolled down the cliff face. "Oh man I'm going have nightmares about this."

To Duo's surprise when he landed on the beach Heero was already standing.

"Drat! I shouldn't have opened my parachute!" Heero said squeezing his fist in a ball.

"Hay! If you're trying to commit suicide then maybe, just maybe you should try another way. Listen buddy you might not trust me but right now I'm the only friend you've got!"

Duo swung Heero's arm over his shoulder and helped him towards the sea dock.

"Where is he?!"

Duo winced at Relena's voice. He was pissed as it was, she was making it worst.

"I don't know! He stole my gundam parts and disappeared. I tried to be nice to him but what good did it do! He threw it back in my face!" Duo glared at Relena, he hadn't even told Duo his name let only where he was going.

Relena suddenly felt ashamed. Duo turned his back on her; his long braid swung ran angrily. "Duo I'm sorry. Please brother. I just worry about you!"

"Chill Relena, I can take care of myself easily!" Duo looked over his shoulder with a huge grin on his face. "I'll find him one way or another."

Duo jumped into the van and Howard started up it up.

"See ya soon Lena!"

Relena waved goodbye and then she disappeared back to school.

"Heero?"

The Japanese Pilot stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"I will destroy you and… him." He collapsed and Relena raced to catch him. "One day." Heero breathed out before blacking out in her arms.

(1) I can't remember the words all that way so don't flame if they are wrong!

I know I cut this shorter then the episodes but if I did every scene then it would take forever to finish this part let alone the whole fic! Hope you like! I know I have followed the plot of the tv series but it will changed in the next chapter, please keep reviewing and thanks to those who have already! Sorry if this seemed rushed I'll try and slow down a bit. Bye


	4. 3

There is a 4x3 scene in this chapter. I haven't done a 4x3 scene before so please be gentle! It's not a lemon or lime just a kiss really. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Relena stared at the Japanese pilot that laid out cold in one of the many bedrooms of the Darlians estate. Unknown to her Duo was fast asleep in his own room just down the corridor. She placed her hand against Heero's forehead and felt his temperature. 

He was boiling up but there was nothing she could do while he was out cold.

Relena pushed the dark brown bangs back away from his face and she gazed lovingly into it.

"You know if you keep doing that he might wake up from the heat of your stare."

Relena felt her face go red and turned to look at her mother who was holding a tray of food for her.

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't chase boys you know. A girl should play hard to get." Mrs Darlian smiled at her daughter and laid the tray on the bedside table. "Did you know Duo came in an hour ago?"

"Duo's back?"

Mrs Darlian nodded. "Don't be so hard on him Relena."

"He's fighting in a war that doesn't involve us. He shouldn't be! Fighting is wrong!"

"So if a women kills her husband in self defence when he attacks her for no reason is wrong?"

"They are both in the wrong!" Relena said hotly. "Duo is too young to be a hero in the war!"

"Is that why you brought him back here?" She nodded at Heero.

"They are both too young!" Relena stood up, "What was father thinking when he sent Duo away to train?! Duo's childhood has been thrown away."

Mrs Darlian pulled Relena into a hug and whispered. "Young in the body but not in the mind, or in the heart." She then let go of Relena and walked out. Relena turned back to Heero on the bed.

"But you were ready to kill me with out a second thought."

When Relena woke the next day, Heero was gone.

"You're heading to space again?" Duo asked. His father nodded. "You asked me to fight for peace yet all you do is talk of peace but that doesn't seem to be getting us any where!"

"Duo, me, your mother and Relena believe in pacifism but I never forced that on you."

"I know. I'm proud to be a gundam pilot and everything yet am I the only one fighting oz?"

"Duo, it's hard to see now but there are many like you that fight against the rising of, oz you call it?"

"I don't know any more Father. I shouldn't fight really, fighting isn't in my blood. Maybe Solo (1) was right. Maybe I don't have what it takes."

"If you believe in yourself then you can fight and win. I believe in you son. No matter what!"

"Will you be here when I get back?" Relena asked. Her hand cupped Duo's and she was staring pleadingly into Duo's large eyes.

"No. I doubt it."

"But Duo it's only been a few days…"

"Shh." Duo placed a finger against Relena's lips. "I have a mission to do but as soon as its over I'll come back if I can."

"Promise?"

"I never lie 'Lena!" Duo laughed as she hugged him again and he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back, you can't keep me away!"

Heero woke as a beeping filled his room. He jumped up at the sound and soon clicking filled the small dorm room. "Mission to destroy on Oz supply base (2). Mission accepted!"

Heero looked round his room and checked everything once before heading out to Wing.

"Is she ready yet?"

Howard looked up from the wooden clipboard at Duo. The braided Deathscythe pilot was standing dressed in the normal black priest clothes with his hands on hips looking up at his gundam.

"Give me half an hour to fuel her up Duo and she'll be good as new!"

"Thanks Howard. Just in time for a mission!" Duo grinned at the older man before turning to the dock and walked over to sit down beside the clear blue water.

Quatre Raberba Winner lifted the violin to his chin and began to play gently. Across the room from him sat another gundam pilot with a long unique bang. Quatre closed his eyes and let the music take him.

Trowa Barton, also know as gundam pilot zero three, watched the young blond play the violin with perfect ease. His green eyes looked round the room and rested on the flutes that laid inn a large glass cabinet. Standing up silently he walked over to it and opened it up. He left the flute to his lips and joined in.

Quatre blinked in surprise as he heard a flute join his violin. He paused and looked at Trowa and smiled. The dark brown haired gundam pilot played with his eyes closed and looked great. Smiling even more Quatre began to join their music together.

As the song drew to a close Trowa's green eyes slowly opened to met Quatre's pale blue ones. Trowa nodded his thanks and placed the flute back in the cabinet.

"You play lovely music." Quatre said smiling. Trowa turned back to Quatre.

"As do you."

The two stared across at each other and then Quatre walked forward slowly. He raised himself on to the toes of his feet and kissed Trowa quickly. "Thank you." And then walked out leaving Trowa standing there.

The last thing Duo thought he would find at the oz base he was sent to destroy was the Japanese pilot who had stolen the parts to his suit. Not to mention Relena's heart.

So there they stood, glaring at each other. Heero raised his beam cannon.

"Looks like we're going fight this out after all." Duo smirked and swung his scythe round.

Heero eyed the black suit up as he pulled the trigger.

Duo couldn't help it but a small scream slipped passed his lips as the bean cannon fired. The sound of laughter made him spin the suit round. A destroyed mobile doll landed next to Deathscythe and Heero was laughing.

"We're even now." Heero said as he took off.

"I'll Get You!" Duo yelled at the retreating mobile suit and growled as he slammed his fists into Deathscythe's control panel. He hit the switch to turn on the tv (3) by accident and his thoughts on the Japanese pilot disappeared as he heard the news.

Mr Darlian was dead!

(1) – Solo was Duo's best friend from living rough right? So in this fic he was the one helping Duo train to be a gundam pilot.

(2) – What ever the base was I can't remember. It's been a while since I watched this episode.

(3) – What ever you call it. It's like a tv thingy!

Comments please! Flames keep me warm so send um if you wish! I don't pay notice to them anyway!

Bye


	5. 4

Hi, it's Shini again ready to go on and on and on about something or other. It's quite important that you read this or the plot for this fic will go out of the window! I know I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger, kinda, well I worked out the other day that if I continued to write the long version of this fic then the main plot wouldn't really start to the 20th chapter so to make things shorter and easier I'm skipping some things. We all know what happens in the tv series and endless watlz right? Good, I'm just going to skip all of that and get to the main plot k? I have been getting e-mails asking me to update certain fics and I promise everyone that I will try my best at updating, but to save you the trouble of e-mailing me asking for updates I will send e-mails with updates to anyone who wishes to know when I update. To become part of this just send me a blank e-mail to chibifoxey@aol.com with the subject as UPDATES! I will then send you an e-mail every time I update. Thank you!

Notes: This starts at a new year party at the Darlian house. The New Year is AC 197. Duo is still Relena's brother. No one else part from Relena and Zechs know of Duo's true identity! Italics are _flashbacks_

Pairings: 1+R will turn to 1x2 3x4 5x6 5+13 

Warnings: For this chapter? None.

Disclaimer: Don't own um! 

Comments: Always welcome!

Chapter 4

Relena looked round the grand ballroom and smiled. Everyone was here, part from... Relena's eyes narrowed as she searched the room. Quatre and Trowa stood by the Christmas tree talking quietly to each other. Wufei was wondering round the room, looking mildly bored. Zechs was dancing with Noin. Heero was leaning against the railings to the balcony lost deep in thought. Relena's gaze stayed on Heero for a few minutes and she wondered what her boyfriend was thinking.

Yes that's right Boyfriend. When the war had ended Relena had offered Heero a job. That had been six days ago. Relena had called apon him a few days early to ask him to find the other ex gundam pilots. While she was in the room she had been standing to close to Heero and she had kissed him. She was right, kissing Heero was the most perfect thing in her life. She had apologised and then asked him out. To her surprise Heero had agreed. Throwing everything to the wind Relena had told Heero that she loved him early this evening. And ever since then he hadn't said any thing to her. She had said she loved him and he had walked off saying he needed to think.

Relena sighed and was about to walk over and demand an answer from Heero when a voice spoke up beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts Miss Relena?"

Her scream echoed through the house.

Relena spun round to find herself staring into a pair of sprinkling cobalt eyes.

"DUO!"

The braided ex pilot stood beside Relena and he looked round the hall. "Quite a gathering." He commented and then turned to face the death glare he was receiving of his sister. It disappeared when he hugged her.

Zechs looked around at his sister and smiled when he saw the reason for her out burst. His younger brother had Relena in a tight hug. He excused himself from Noin's arms and headed over. Looking to his left he saw Trowa and Quatre also heading in Duo's direction. On his other side the Chinese pilot that had been Trieze's lover was also walking towards Relena and Duo.

Relena pushed Duo away to get a good look at him, he was dress in his usual black and his long braid hung down his back just like normal. It had been a long while since Relena had seen her twin and she couldn't stop the smile that fell on her face, one that was identical to Duo's.

"Duo!" The blond ex pilot hugged his friend and Duo laughed as Trowa's eyes narrowed. His lover was NOT meant to grab on to other boys like Quatre was holding on to Duo.

"Better let go Quat. Trowa's jealous." Duo hugged Quatre back briefly before letting him go. Trowa glared at Duo who turned to see Zechs walking towards him. 

The blond preventer smiled at the smaller boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Duo asked staring at Zechs with hidden joy in his cobalt eyes. Zechs removed his hand and nodded back at Duo recognizing his brother actions. "Wu-Man! You filthy little back stabbing bastard!"

The small group stepped back away from Duo at this. Relena's eyes grew wide at Duo's outburst. Duo fought hard to keep himself from laughing at the look on his friends and family's faces. But in the end he couldn't stop himself, he burst in to a fit of laughter and grabbed Wufei roughly.

"Not true old pal."

Heero eyed the group from his place on the balcony. He wanted to go and say hello to Duo but he was so confused. Early that day Relena had told him that she loved him and Heero was trying to discover his feelings for the blond girl but... He didn't understand feelings of love. He thought back to the conversation that he had had with Quatre.

_"Quatre?" Heero stopped the blond as he walked down the corridor._

_"What is it Heero?" Quatre smiled at Heero._

_"How did you know that you loved Trowa?"_

_"Um... Well.... That's a bit personal Heero. Why?"_

_"Relena told me she loved me. I'm not sure how I feel about her."_

_"Oh it that cause, take these three points. Close your eyes Heero and clear your mind." Heero did as the blond asked him. "Answer these questions as quickly as you can... Give me a name."_

_"Duo."_

_Quatre paused and stared at Heero who after a while opened his eyes._

_"What?"_

_"You just said Duo." Heero raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter. Listen that's stupid. If you love someone all you want to do is make them happy, no matter what it does to you, all that matters is that they are happy. You think of them all of the time and stuff like that. You get butterflies in your stomach. Am I helping?"_

That conversation had left Heero even more confused than ever. Feelings were new to Heero. He didn't know what to make of them. He turned and looked back at the gardens of Relena's home. 

Why had Quatre been shocked to hear me say Duo's name? Duo's my best friend. It's great that's he's happy. I should really go and say hello but Relena's over there and I don't think I can face her but, oh Duo... 

Heero pushed himself away from the railings and blinked in shock. He turned to looked at the small crowd that surrounded Relena and Duo. His eyes locked with Quatre's for a second before the blond's attention was taken away by Duo. He watched as Quatre said something to Duo and both Relena and Duo looked in his direction. Relena then said something and Duo gave a small laugh. Heero turned away again to gaze back across the gardens. He didn't see the chestnut boy excuse himself from his other friends and head over in Heero's direction.

It was greet to be back with his friends again. It had been too long for Duo. But someone was missing.

"Where's Heero? I was told he would be here."

Quatre's head turned to Duo and Duo's felt Quatre study him. It wasn't right that Heero wasn't here. And Duo couldn't help the way he felt about his best friend. True it was a bit strange to fall in love with your best friend but Quatre and Trowa did and they are happy together. Duo knew Relena loved Heero as well and he had a feeling that Zechs once found himself attracted to the Japanese boy. Duo sighed, Heero was way to good looking to be gay and that mention Duo didn't have a chance with Heero.

"Heero's by the balcony. He has something big on his mind. He could use a little friendly help." Quatre said and Duo turned his head to looked at Heero.

"I never should have said anything. It was too soon." Relena said softly. Duo looked at his sister and she quietly said. "I told him I loved him." Duo nodded.

"I'll go see if I can drag him out here." Duo laughed and he walked across the ballroom towards the open window.

Duo fought back tears, Relena had told Heero that she loved him, which meant as soon as Heero understood his feelings then Duo wouldn't stand a chance with Heero. That didn't make a big difference anyway considering. Duo briefly wondered what would happen if Heero found out he was Relena's twin brother. It would be one hell of a shock to Heero and everyone else that's for sure. Duo paused by the doors and look at Heero's back from a ten-meter distance.

"Aren't you going to say Hello to me?" Duo asked as he proceeded forward and he leant against the railings next to Heero.

"Hi."

"Talkative aren't you? Nothing really changes does it?"

He got no reply. Duo sighed and decided to face the problem head onwards.

"So when you and Relena getting marry?" Not the best of starts but it was a joke meant to lighten the mood. Pity it wasn't taken as a joke.

"We aren't."

Duo sighed again, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"So why not?"

"Cause I don't love her."

Both boys froze at that. In Duo's brain a chibi Duo was running around happy it might get a chance after all with Heero. In Heero's, well it was trying to work out why Heero sounded so damn sure about the whole I don't love her thing.

"So if you don't love her, who do you love?" Duo asked.

"I'm not even sure what love is." Heero said.

Duo looked at Heero. Heero's face was half hidden in shadows and his prussian eyes were staring at Duo as if he held the answers.

"Maybe you can help me."

So what do you think? BIG change to the plot I know but hopefully it will be better. Please review! Thanks.

I have been getting e-mails asking me to update certain fics and I promise everyone that I will try my best at updating, but to save you the trouble of e-mailing me asking for updates I will send e-mails with updates to anyone who wishes to know when I update. To become part of this just send me a blank e-mail to chibifoxey@aol.com with the subject as UPDATES! I will then send you an e-mail every time I update. Thank you!


End file.
